Prussia x Reader Lemon: Ich liebe dich, du bist mein
by CakeIsNoLie
Summary: Hey, everyone! I want to say this: My friend requested this. I did not just up and decide to do it. Enjoy ! Btw, Ich liebe dich, du bist mein means I love you, you're mine.


Alright, there is something I want to say before I write any of this fanfiction.

**My friend(s) requested it.**

I did **not **come up with writing a lemon on my own (even though I can be a pervert at times). So this is my first lemon (and probably last).

Now we have that all cleared up, **on with the story.**

**Prussia x Reader Lemon: Ich liebe dich, du bist mein**

**Your POV**

You had always been best friends with a lot of the countries. Originally, you became friends with Alfred. He introduced you to all of the other countries, starting with The Allied Forces. You liked everyone and thought they were a cool group and liked hanging out with each other. Although, Ivan did scare you a bit.

One day, you were at the beach with Alfred and a Frisbee hit Alfred in the face. A couple of guys rushed after the Frisbee, but what surprised you was that Alfred wasn't mad at them. In fact, he acted as if he knew them. One of them had blonde hair swept to one side with grayish-blue eyes. The other one was holding the Frisbee and was a white haired-albino. Alfred saw the confusion in your eyes and signaled for you to come over. He introduced the blonde as Denmark and the albino as Prussia and said they were the Awesome Trio.

"Just call me Mathias." Denmark replied.

"I am ze awesome Prussia! But friends just call me Gilbert."

After Alfred had introduced you, you started hanging out with them the most. In particular, Prussia. You liked being with him, even though he was mean-spirited, ego-centric and loved getting drunk.

You had always hung out with guys, but never managed to get a boyfriend. You were always the one giving relationship advice, but were always left single. You were walking home one day, thinking about the past when suddenly you felt something knock you out. But before you hit the ground, you could smell the familiar aroma of beer and the weirdest laugh anyone could manage. That's when you went unconscious and everything went black.

You woke up to find yourself tied against a chair, unable to move. You struggled to get out of its grasp but to no avail. After what seemed like five minutes of trying, you heard footsteps just outside the door. You panicked not knowing what to do, but you had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen if you didn't do something. But the real question that really bothered you was, 'Who is outside that door?' Soon, you got the answer to the long bothering question when the door slowly creaked open. The room was dark so you couldn't really see much. But, you could see enough to know who it was. The one responsible for kidnapping you. You could recognize the white hair and glowing red eyes on the albino from miles away. The fact that he smelt like beer also gave it away.

"Gi-Gilbert?" You weren't feeling anger. You were feeling afraid, confused. No. It was an emotion that you couldn't describe. An emotion that you never felt before. Then, light flooded into the room and your eyes had to readjust since they were used to the darkness.

"Hallo, Liebe." Did he just call you, love? You were so deep lost in thought that you didn't notice him walking towards you. You looked up to see him in front of you and jumped since you were startled.

"Ve're going to have a lot of fun tonight!" He seemed excited. You wondered if he felt the same way about you. You soon realized this was not the time to be thinking about that, as you realized what he meant. You looked your head down, not wanting him to see the wide blush on your face. Although, he responded by taking your chin in his fingers and tilting your head to face him.

"Vhat is vrong Liebe?" He leaned his face towards yours and joined you for a kiss. But it wasn't any ordinary kiss. It was your first. However, it didn't last very long and you realized you didn't kiss him back. He just looked at you for a while. He spoke up and said, "Do ju not like ze awesome Prussia?"

He kissed you again and he held your cheek with his hand to deepen the kiss. You felt his tongue lick the bottom of your lip, wanting entrance. You didn't know what to do. You didn't want to 'do it' yet.

But that is what you were going to get, no matter what, for Prussia wanted it and he always got what he wanted.

You didn't let him in and he grunted in annoyance. His hand slowly moved down to your breast and he squeezed it, making you gasp. When you gasped, he took the opportunity to explore your mouth. It's not that you didn't like it, but you just weren't ready yet. He explored every part of your mouth as you wondered what else he could do with his tongue. You shook the dirty thought away from your mind as he pulled away to give you two air. For you, it was all you were comfortable with letting him doing. Oh, but Prussia wanted more. And more he would get.

Prussia untied you from the chair and you started to get up, but he lifted you up in his arms and carried you away to another room. You couldn't tell what room was, since you were facing backwards. But, once you got into the room, you saw Prussia close and lock the door behind him. Next thing you knew, you were being plopped down on a bed. You noticed what was happening and tried to get up, but Prussia got on top of you too quickly. His strong grasp stopped you from going anywhere he didn't want you to go. Knowing this, you still struggled to get out of his strength with fruitless attempts. He leaned down and whispered in your ear, "Don't make me tie ju up again. I know ju don't vant zat." Your eyes widened as you stopped struggling and accepted the future to come.

-**Lemon start**-

Prussia smirked, taking acknowledge that he had won. He kissed down your neck trying to find your sweet spot and once he had found it, he started sucking and biting heavily on it, making you moan.

"Ju like zat, Liebe?" He coaxed. You hated him teasing you like this. It made you feel so weak.

After playing for a while on your neck, he left a hickey. Once he was happy, he started taking off your shirt, revealing your (b/c) bra covering your chest. He threw the shirt in some unknown corner and left a trail of kisses down your chest until he reached the top of your bra. You felt his hand move to your back and unlatch what was stopping him from toying with you. He took it off and threw it somewhere over by your shirt. He rested his head against your neck as you felt a wide smirk. He massaged your breasts, trying to make the wonderful noises that he wanted come out of your mouth. He took your left breast in mouth and sucked on your already hard nipple. You bit your lip, trying your best not to give him what he wanted.

"Oh, does (y/n) vant to be naughty? Tsk tsk tsk." As soon as he said this, he bit down on your nipple and you couldn't help but let out a moan. He started massaging your right breast while sucking and biting on your left. Once he was happy, he moved to you right breast and started sucking and biting on it while massaging your left.

He held his head up to see your face. You were already sweating and had small tears in your eyes. You looked at him and saw he had pleasure in his eyes. You grasped the concept that this was only the beginning and there would be much more coming.

His hand moved down to your skirt and felt you through you panties. "Is somevone a little excited?" He took off your skirt and threw it the same as your shirt and bra. Then he did the same with your wet panties. He started teasing you by rubbing his fingers against your clit. You let out a slight moan and he entered his fingers into your entrance. He pumped his fingers in and out harder and faster each time. You accidently let out a load, audible moan as you cumed on his fingers. He pulled out and you saw him smirking at you as he licked his fingers clean. Soon, you felt his fingers being replaced by his tongue. His tongue swirled around inside you licking your fluids. You came again and he swallowed it all. "Looks like Liebe likes being raped." He teased.

"Prussia…please…"

"Yes…?" He thought you were going to beg him to screw you, but he was taken aback when you spoke.

"Please stop. I don't want this…Prussia, please!"

"V-vhat?" He was silent for a while, but smiled and laughed as he said, "Looks like somebody needs a lesson about disobeying ze awesome Prussia."

Your eyes widened as he took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants until he was left only in his boxers. He flipped you over so you were on top of him. "I vant ju to suck my dick."

"N-no! I…don't want to!" You got off and headed for the door but stopped when he spoke, "If you don't, I'll tell Alfred." That's when you comprehended that he knew you liked Alfred. You turned back around to see him with an evil face and noticed he was being serious. You didn't want Alfred to know that you let Prussia rape you, so you walked back over and got on top of him. You took off his boxers as you took the tip in your mouth, causing Prussia to moan. You sucked the tip and took more of it in your mouth. You kept sucking and swirling your tongue around it until he came into your mouth. You felt like throwing up, but nevertheless swallowed all of his cum. He pushed you down onto the bed so he was once again on top. He positioned himself at your entrance and asked, "You veady for zis, Liebe?"

In reality, you weren't. But you replied with a small nod anyways, to hide the truth from Alfred. "I'm going to make ju scream my name, Liebe." And with that, it happened. He slid his member into your small entrance. "Ju're so tight!" You screamed and tears fell down your cheek. You begged for him to stop, for it burned too much, but he still kept on going. Once he was fully inside of you, he pulled out and pushed back in. Each time getting harder. You felt his member go hard inside of you. After a while of pumping, he found your spot and stopped.

"W-why are you stopping all of a sudden?"

He replied with one word and one word only. But, it was a word that made you hate him forever: "Beg."

You really didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing you beg, but you didn't have a choice. He was inside of you and wouldn't come back out until he got what he wanted.

"Please fuck me as hard as you can, Prussia."

"Use my real name."

You looked at him and he was smiling. He was clearly enjoying this. "Vho is fucking ju senseless?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." You managed to croak out.

"Vho?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"I don't zink zhe neighbors can hear ju."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt is fucking me senseless!" He pumped in and out with incredible speed and force until you came.

"GILBERT!" You screamed.  
"Me too." Not too long after, he came inside of you. It filled your womb until it was full and some came leaking onto the bed.

Once he was done, he pulled out and collapsed on top of you. "Zhat vas fun, Liebe." You were happy that it was over. He noticed the relief on your face and said, "But ve're not done, (y/n)."

-**Time Skip**-

You didn't get any sleep that night. You went back to hanging out with The Awesome Trio, just like before. It was as if nothing had happened. Although, every once in a while, Prussia glanced your way and smirked.

You were hanging out together one day when Alfred and Mathias went to go and get some things, leaving you and Prussia alone. You got up to get a drink, but a hand pushed you up against a wall. Prussia leaned his face in closer to yours and whispered something into your ear that you would never forget.

Alfred and Mathias came back with snacks, movies and games. But, it couldn't stop it from eating away at you. Something that made you know you would never be able to be with Alfred. You told everyone you were going to bed early and they were worried. Except for Prussia.

You laid down on your bed and thought about everything that had happened. About what Prussia said to you:

**" Ich liebe dich, du bist mein."** He said he loved you and that you were his and forever would be.

But there was something that bothered you even more. It bothered you to this very day and would always bother you.

_**Did you really hate that night, or did you like it?**_


End file.
